Sadist
by Lady Mirabelle
Summary: Yahiko comes to stay at the Aoiya with Misao for a few days. Aoshi is not pleased.


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Heh, I felt guilty because I'm always torturing our dear Aoshi-sama in my fanfiction… but this time, I'll let him have some fun.

Uhm. Much, much love&thanks goes out to my beta **Kay-san**. ASDFGAH. -glomps-

* * *

**_Sadist_**

Aoshi stared distastefully at the wall, trying in vain to shift into a more comfortable sitting position.

_Yahiko. Myojin Yahiko._

How he _loathed_ that name.

It hadn't been this way one year ago.

No, no, he had not minded the young boy's presence in the least bit one year ago. He had even liked the boy one _month_ ago.

In fact, his newfound feelings had sprung forth this very morning.

Oh, yes. He _loathed _Myojin Yahiko.

And when Shinomori Aoshi didn't like someone, damn it, they _knew_ about it.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

"Aoshi-sama, I invited my friend Yahiko to come over for a few days, okay?"

Aoshi very nearly choked on his tea and stared at Misao.

"Yahiko? Who is this _Yahiko?_"

"Myojin Yahiko? Doesn't ring a bell? Spiky-haired know-it-all?"

Aoshi closed his eyes. "Ahh. Battousai's boy."

"Yup."

"Very well. I suppose he'll be sleeping in the guest room?"

"Yes."

"All right, that's fine."

Misao beamed and gushed, "I'll be taking my leave now, then. Yahiko-kun should be here in an hour or so. Ja!"

And just like that, Misao slid out of Aoshi's room, offering a cheerful wave before she was gone.

Needless to say, she failed to notice his scowl.

_**Flashback End.**_

* * *

Aoshi suppressed a frown and shut his eyes in annoyance. 

Misao had referred to this Yahiko as 'Yahiko-kun'. As far as he was concerned, there were only three people's names in the world to which she added a –kun. Hannya, Kuro, and Shiro.

So why was she suddenly treating Yahiko so familiarly? Was it possible that...

Aoshi's eyes flew open, and he shuddered.

_What if… what if they're in a **relationship?** _

He breathed deeply and shook his head, attempting to clear it of all doubts.

_No… that can't be. He is far too immature for her. _

_He's too short._

_He's too loud._

_He's too energetic._

Just as the doorbell blared throughout the Aoiya, Aoshi blanched.

"_Damn_," he whispered, eyes opening in evident horror. "He's _perfect_ for her."

* * *

Aoshi slipped into the main room and leaned against the wall loosely just as Okon and Misao ran in. 

Misao yanked open the door, revealing a tall, tanned youth. He yawned and looked around lazily, gaze finally landing on Misao, and when he spoke, his voice was deep.

"Saa, Misao, this place looks a lot worse than the last time I was here."

Misao whacked him on the head with her shoe before glomping on to him, laughing excitedly.

"_Yahiko-kun!_ Man, it's been ages!"

"Mmph!"

"I missed you, you lazy-ass slouch!"

Yahiko choked and said gruffly, "It's good to see you too. I guess."

"_You guess?_ Agh, how heartless! Plus, when did you get so tall?"

"I think you were the one that did the shrinking, weasel girl."

"_What was that?_"

"AGH! You didn't have to _stab_ me! You haven't changed at _all!_"

"I did so!"

Aoshi surveyed this little display of insults with watchful eyes, and was dismayed to find that the two of them were rather close.

Yahiko glared pointedly at Misao and muttered, "Well, at least you're not a stick anymore."

"Yeah, well, it's- wait. What? _Wait._ Did you just call me _fat?_"

"How the hell did you get 'fat' out of that?"

"What did you mean, then? _Huh?_"

Yahiko smirked and waved his hands around suggestively. "Got a little _curvy_, did you now?"

Aoshi coughed. Discreetly.

Yahiko's eyes flew over to Aoshi and widened. "Oh, Shinomori-san, I didn't see you there! How have you been? Kenshin sends his regards."

Aoshi strode over to Yahiko and stood before him. He stared at Yahiko coldly, brilliant blue eyes flashing.

"Myojin," he forced out. "Come. We will have some tea."

Yahiko laughed nervously. "Thanks, but it's really all right. You don't need to-"

Aoshi towered over Yahiko. "_We will have some tea_," he repeated menacingly.

"O-Okay then. That's fine too."

Okon grinned. "Aoshi-sama, you can take Yahiko to your room. Misao and I will take care of his bags."

"Very well."

Aoshi stalked over to the staircase and started up, shooting a significant glance at Yahiko. Said Yahiko flinched, cowered, and all but tripped as he shot up the stairs, trying to keep up with one _very_, _very _pissed ex-okashira.

* * *

Aoshi slammed open the door to his room and pointed inside. 

"Enter."

Yahiko walked inside quickly and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, taking in his surroundings.

Except for several bookshelves pushed up against the wall, a large desk, and a futon in the corner, the room was barren and cold.

Aoshi gestured vaguely towards a chair and spat, "Sit."

Yahiko stopped his investigation of the room and slammed his rear end down onto the chair when he heard Aoshi's sudden command. He waited silently, trying not to fidget under Aoshi's icy gaze. He poured himself a cup of tea, took a sip warily, and set down the china cup on the table. When Aoshi raised an eyebrow, Yahiko hastened to pour Aoshi some tea as well, nearly tipping the pot over as he did so.

Aoshi asked flatly, "When are you leaving?"

Yahiko laughed nervously, "I just got here, Shinomori-san!"

Aoshi eyed Yahiko with annoyance, and the latter finally choked out, "I'm, uh, staying for three days."

"What is the reason that you are in Kyoto?"

"Ano… Kenshin wanted me to deliver something to Seijuro-san."

"I see. And _why_ are you taking residence in the Aoiya?"

Yahiko stared. "Well, Misao invited me to-"

"I am aware."

"A-All right."

Aoshi surveyed Yahiko majestically from his high chair, sweeping his gaze from head to toe. Yahiko tried (and failed dismally) to stop trembling, and Aoshi hid a smirk.

He leaned forward slightly and asked calmly, "Just what is your relationship with Misao?"

Yahiko smiled nervously. "We're just friends. There's not really a _relationship_."

"Close friends?"

"Yes."

Aoshi made a 'hmm' noise of displeasure and frowned.

Yahiko hastened to add, "But we're just friends! That's all, I swear."

"I see. Have you ever, ah... slept together?"

Yahiko spit out some of the tea he had been drinking and spluttered, "_No!_"

"Good."

Yahiko stared at Aoshi incredulously. Was this guy serious?

Aoshi relaxed on his tall chair and eyed Yahiko threateningly.

"Let me make one thing clear… _Yahiko-kun._"

Yahiko gulped inaudibly, wishing that the face of the earth would very much swallow him whole.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed deeply and he voiced in a low whisper, "If you touch her…"

Yahiko shuddered and bit his lip.

"… I_ will not hesitate_ to kill you," he breathed.

Yahiko's face drained of all color. "Kill…"

"She is mine," Aoshi continued in a threatening whisper. "And _only_ mine."

"U-Understood, Shinomori-san. I won't lay a finger on her, I _swear!_"

Aoshi leaned back and gave Yahiko a small, very frightening, smile. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk."

Yahiko opened and closed his mouth several times before finally clamping his lips shut. He stared nervously at Aoshi and attempted to inch away as the moments passed.

"Very well then," Aoshi sighed. "You may leave."

Yahiko tripped in his hasty attempt to flee, and he crashed to the floor. Aoshi watched him amusedly, chuckling inwardly as he stumbled to the door. He watched in masked glee as Yahiko scrambled back up and bolted to the door, barely smothering a smile when Yahiko suddenly paused, turned, and quickly bowed several times before dashing out..

Aoshi chuckled softly and smiled. It was _good_ to be alive.

* * *

"Aoshi-sama?" 

Misao had popped her head into his room. She was frowning slightly.

"Yes, Misao, come in. What is it?"

Misao walked towards him and asked suddenly, "Did you… say anything to Yahiko-kun?"

Aoshi feigned a look of innocence. "Nothing of importance, really. I was just getting to know him a little better."

"Really? Hm, that's weird."

"Why?"

"Well, Yahiko ran down the stairs with this _terrified_ expression on his face. Really, I thought he was going to pee in his pants or something… and then, he said that he was going to spend the rest of his stay at Seijuro-san's place. He practically _flew_ out of the Aoiya after that. Mou!"

"Did he really?"

"Yeah… he must have remembered something, ne?"

"Aa."

"I can't help but think that something happened to him, though... Yahiko-kun isn't the type to be ruffled that easily."

"Aa."

Misao smiled at Aoshi. "We'll never know, ne, Aoshi-sama?"

"Right."

As she headed to the door, she added, "Since Yahiko-kun's at Seijuro-san's place, I'm heading over there too for a few days, all right? I already got permission and everything!"

Aoshi froze and cursed under his breath.

"Isn't that great? Seijuro-san said that we could share a room! There's only one bed, but we should be all right. Ne, Aoshi-sama?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I... will come with you, Misao."

Misao's eyes opened wide with glee. "Really? That's fantastic! I'm sure Yahiko and Hiko won't mind a bit! We should get ready right away, Aoshi-sama, okay?"

"Aa."

Misao flitted out of his room, humming happily under her breath.

Aoshi smirked.

Oh, yes. Yahiko would be _delighted_ to see him again.

* * *

A/N: FWAHHHH! I made Aoshi into such a sadist… is that bad of me? Heh. I feel bad about having Aoshi torture Yahiko, but that's okay! Aoshi finally had some fun! Yep, there's OOC-ness galore. Accept it, deal with it, whatever. Heh, drop a review, onegai! 


End file.
